


Elder Scrolls Relationship Scenarios and Preferences

by Artsy_Broke



Series: Reader Inserts [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Altmer - Freeform, F/M, Khajiit (Elder Scrolls), Most of the time, Nord, Not Beta Read, Orc, Orsimer (Elder Scrolls), Reader Is Not MC, Reader-Insert, Scenarios, boyfriend - Freeform, high elf, maormer, preference, reader is female, relationship, vampire, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artsy_Broke/pseuds/Artsy_Broke
Summary: Have you ever wondered what a relationship with your favorite Elder Scrolls characters would be like? From Skyrim, Oblivion, and Morrowind, follow the reader (You) while she starts a relationship with various characters. The reader is female, and if you any typos, please tell me so I can fix them.Character Requests: OPENScenario Requests: OPEN
Relationships: Aryon/Original Character, Aryon/Reader, Neloth (Elder Scrolls)/Original Character(s), Neloth/Reader, Ronthil/Original Character, Ronthil/Reader, Savos Aren/Original Character, Savos Aren/Reader, Siddgeir/Original Character, Siddgeir/Reader, Viarmo/Original Character, Viarmo/Reader, Vicente Valtieri/Original Character(s), Vicente Valtieri/Reader
Series: Reader Inserts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772878
Comments: 21
Kudos: 14





	1. Character and Scenarios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character and Scenario Ideas.
> 
> Character Requests: OPEN  
> Scenario Requests: OPEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two other scenarios/preferences stories for Elder Scrolls.  
> * Elder Scrolls Relationship Scenarios and Preferences  
> * Elder Scrolls Parent Scenarios and Preferences

**Characters**

  * Delvin Mallory [Skyrim]
  * Martin Septim [Oblivion]
  * Lucien Lachance [Oblivion]
  * Divayth Fyr [Morrowind]
  * Vivec [Morrowind]
  * Sheogorath
  * Sanguine
  * Kharjo {Skyrim}



**Scenarios**

  * Catching Him Staring
  * You're Jealous
  * He's Jealous
  * Nicknames
  * Favorite Thing About Each Other




	2. About You

**Viarmo {Skyrim}**

You are an Orsimer from Narzulbur. You didn’t want to be married off by your father so you ran away, where you found out about the Bards’ College and decided to check it out.

**Ronthil {Skyrim}**

You are the Nord daughter of Orthjolf. You became a vampire with your father, but you disappeared shortly after turning, being scared. Years later, you return with Serana.

**Siddgeir {Skyrim}**

You are an Altmer from two Thalmor agent parents. You left the Summerset Isles and became a sellsword. You never speak of her family.

**Vicente Valtieri {Oblivion}**

You are an Imperial from a wealthy family. You ran away to escape an arranged marriage. During this time, you killed a few people that were sent to find you.

**Savos Aren {Skyrim}**

You are a Nord thief with no magical talent. You run errands for Brynjolf, your brother, a lot, and you typically are the person looking for fences.

**Aryon {Morrowind}**

You are a Khajiit who came to Morrowind after being released from prison. You remained out of the spotlight while working for the Blades and no one actually knows who you are.


	3. How You Meet

**Viarmo {Skyrim}**

(Y/N) walked into Solitude and was immediately met with an execution. She silently watched for a few seconds before continuing down the street. Once away from the front gate, she asked a guard where the Bard’s College was and was pointed in the right way.

Having grown up in an orc stronghold, all she knew was how to hunt, mine, and fight. She decided to leave for two reasons. One, to not be married off, and two, to have a better life.

(Y/N) stopped in front of the building for a second before letting out a small sigh and walking in, nervous. She looked around, wondering who she needed to speak about. Then an Altmer walked over to her.

“Welcome to the Bard’s College. I am the headmaster here. How may I help you?”

“I-I’m looking to a-a-apply,” stuttered the orc.

"Always a pleasure to meet a prospective bard. You should be aware that many apply but we accept very few people. When possible, we ask applicants to perform tasks the college needs completed. In this case, I do have a task befitting an inspiring bard..." (Y/N) tilted her head in response. "Elisif has forbidden the Burning of King Olaf, a Festival put on by the Bards College. We need to change her mind. To convince her I want to read King Olaf's Verse. A part of the Poetic Edda, the living history of Skyrim. Unfortunately, the verse was lost long ago." The orc nodded, telling him to go on. "Yes. According to Giraud, our histories keeper, the portion of Edda dealing with King Olaf might still exist in Dead Man's respite. I need you to retrieve the poem."

“Okay,” she nodded. “O-Oh, my name is (Y/N).”

The Altmer smiled a little at the Orc. “Viarmo.”

**Ronthil {Skyrim}**

Ronthil had noticed her. She had appeared with Lord Harkon’s daughter, Serena. He noticed how she immediately walked over to Orthjolf after Harkon and Serena walked away to talk in private. He had been a member for a long time, but he was still one of the newer members.

He watched the girl do whatever Harkon wanted for months. She never talked to the mer and very few men. Only ever seemingly speaking to Harkon, Serena, and Orthjolf. Maybe a few times to the others. Then she defeated Harkon and was injured terribly. Ronthil was the one to patch her up.

It was early in the morning. Everyone else was asleep, deciding there was no reason to stay awake. The Nord looked over at him. “(Y/N),” she said in a small voice. “My name is (Y/N)...”

Ronthil jumped a little at this, having never heard her voice before. He gave her a smile. “My name is Ronthil. Now, be still, this may sting, Lady (Y/N).”

**Siddgeir {Skyrim}**

(Y/N) stretched a little and yawned as she followed the Nord Dragonborn into Falkreath. She crossed her arms as her eyes looked around the town.

“So why are we here?” she asked, her accent is strong.

The Dragonborn looked over at her and pulled a letter out. “I got this from the Jarl, and I want to see what he wants. Now, are you going to complain? Or are you going to come along and get paid?”

The Altmer snorted and followed him into the longhouse. She stayed quiet as the Dragonborn and Jarl spoke about what the Jarl wanted. Before they left, the Jarl looked at her. 

“And who are you?” He asked.

“(Y/N). I’m a sellsword the Dragonborn hired,” she explained. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Jarl…”

“Siddgeir,” he replied.

With that, the Nord and the Altmer left the longhouse to take out some bandits.

**Vicente Valtieri {Oblivion}**

Vicente had heard about the possible new recruit. He remembered when Lucien came by to mention tell them of her. The vampire found it interesting, the idea that a noble joining their ranks.

He had almost forgotten about her when about a month later a young Imperial walked into their sanctuary. She looked almost scared as she spoke with Ocheeva. Her hands were shaky and looked sweaty.

Vicente smiled as she walked over to him, ready for her first contact. He did his normal welcome speech about his vampirism and about contracts. He finished by saying, “Oh, I don’t believe I got your name.”

“(Y/N). My name is (Y/N).”

**Savos Aren {Skyrim}**

(Y/N) groaned as she sat up in the bed and looked around, trying to figure out where she was. It was a lot colder than Riften, and the room looked nothing like her room back at the Flagon. She let out a small gasp as she remembered what happened.

Brynjolf had asked her to go up to Winterhold to speak with Enthir. She got there and walked off with the Bosmer, closer to the Sea of Ghosts to speak. The wispmother that appeared. (Y/N) cringed as she placed her hand on her side, remembering how badly her side was injured by the ice. Bad enough to make her pass out.

The Nord threw her legs off of the bed and slowly stood up. She rubbed her side as she left the room, noting that everyone was still asleep. Easier for her to leave without being noticed. (Y/N) gathered her armor and weapons and other items and left the room again.

She walked down the stairs and left the building. She looked around again. It was dark and freezing. She shook from the cold air and started walking towards the bridge.

“Are you sure you're okay enough to leave?”

(Y/N) jumped a little at the sound of the voice. She turned around and saw an older Dunmer. “...I’m sure,” she said before turning to walk again. She cringed again at a pain in her side. She doubled over and placed a hand on the hall to keep herself from falling.

She felt hands on her shoulders and allowed herself to be led back inside the building to her room.

“You need to stay here until you’re better. You took quite a hit,” he said.

The Nord huffed before asking, “What’s your name? I’m sure Enthir told you mine.”

“He did,” the Dunmer said. “And my name is Savos Aren. I’m the Archmage of the College.”

**Aryon {Morrowind}**

Aryon looked up at the sound of feet hitting the ground after a levitate spell or potion ran out. He saw a (fur color) khajiit leaning against a pillar with her hands on her knees. She must not be able to handle the spell.

“Can I help you?” he asked.

The girl stood up straight and walked over to him. Her tail wagged behind her. “I have a question. If you don’t mind answering it.” She spoke as if she had never been to Elsweyr once in her life.

Aryon nodded. “Of course, what is it?”

“I was wondering what the Telvanni Hortator is.”

Aryon and the Khajiit spoke for a while about the Hortator, and the Telvanni Master couldn’t help but wonder why she was asking. Until she finally cleared her throat and told her story, asking to be the Hortator.

Aryon nodded a little. "Yes, I understand. You are willing to take the responsibility, and I am willing to vote for you as Hortator. I think the other Telvanni councilors will also cooperate, though some might need a little persuading. Master Neloth is ill-tempered and Mistress Therana is losing her mind. You are not a male, so Mistress Dratha will like you. Archmagister Gothren is another problem. He will not refuse you directly but will delay indefinitely. I recommend that you kill Archmagister Gothren."

“Something I’m good at,” the Khajiit smiled. “Thank you, Master Aryon. Oh, my name is (Y/N).” Her tail wagged as she walked back to the hole in the ground, took a potion, and levitated back down.


	4. Meeting Again

**Viarmo {Skyrim}**

It was rather late when (Y/N) walked back into the Bard’s College almost a week later. She was tired and beat. When coming to join the college of music, she never expected to have to go explore a Nordic tomb. But she got it. King Olaf’s Verse.

She looked around and saw the main room was almost empty. If not for Viarmo, standing by the shelves of books, looking through them. He looked over when he heard the sound of footsteps.

"Ah, you have returned. How goes the task I gave you?" The orc gave him the book she found. "I have to admit I didn't think it would actually be there. Now let's take a look at this... Oh. Oh-no. This won't do at all. The copy is incomplete, it's aged to the point that parts are unreadable. And the parts that are readable... well... bardic verse has come a long way since ancient times."

The orc tilted her head a little. “Well, if we copy his style, can’t we… you know, make up the rest?”

Viarmo thought about it before nodding, agreeing. “Sounds good. I’ll read it if you’ll help.” The orc nodded. In the end, they decided that Olaf made a deal with Numinex and that Olaf ordered disguised troops to attack Solitude.

In the end, they were able to hold the festival, and (Y/N) got a good bit of money from her help to get the verse. To the surprise of Viarmo, the orc decided to stay and study music instead of going to run tasks for the teachers.

**Ronthil {Skyrim}**

After (Y/N) was healed, she left for a few days, leaving Serana to get her to watch the castle while she was gone. She claimed this was that she needed some time alone to figure out everything that was going on as it happened so fast.

When the Nord returned, she immediately walked over to Ronthil. “Hey, don’t you sell and buy things?” she asked, shifted her bag on her shoulder.

Feran looked up, a little surprised that she was talking to someone other than Orthjolf or Serana, and Ronthil looked surprised by this as well.

“Oh, yes. I hope I have something that interests you. I always wish to be of service,” Ronthil replied.

For the next hour, they traded the items (Y/N) found, and (Y/N) bought a few ingots and potions she needed. She smiled at the Bosmer. “Thank you, Ronthil.”

“(Y/N), when did you get back? Anyway, do you have a moment?” Orthjolf finally noticed the girl on the other side of the castle.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, coming, Father,” (Y/N) said before she gave Ronthil a small smile and walked over to the other Nord.

Ronthil watched her walk away then looked at Feran. “Lady (Y/N) is Orthjolf’s daughter?”

Feran just shrugged. “I guess they had to be related somehow. Now, get back to work.”

**Siddgeir {Skyrim}**

They returned a few days over to get payment from taking out the bandits. After getting the payment and helping a few citizens, the Dragonborn became the thane, and (Y/N) had grown fond of Falkreath.

“Hey, (Y/N), I got a few things to do for that Blades chick. I’m gonna dismiss you until that’s done. So, you staying here?” Dragonborn titled his head.

The Altmer nodded. “Yes. It’s a lot better than Riverwood. I guess I’ll see you when you’re done.”

About a week later, Siddgeir had left the longhouse, needing to stretch his legs with one guard following him of course. He walked by the farm and noticed the Altmer pulling at the cabbage in the ground.

“(Y/N)? I assumed you were going with the Dragonborn,” Siddgeir said as he walked over.

The Altmer looked up and smiled at him. “Oh, he dismissed me to do some personal stuff,” she explained. “I decided to stay here because I enjoy it better there than I was before.”

“You’re not from Skyrim, are you?” Siddgeir asked, noting the accent.

“Nope, I’m from the Summerset Isles. I came to Skyrim about three years ago,” she replied before finally pulling the cabbage out of the ground and falling down on her back.

**Vicente Valtieri {Oblivion}**

It was a while later before (Y/N) got back. It was understandable with it being her first contract. All first contracts took a while. When she got back, she went to Vicente to get her payment.

“Welcome back,” Vicente said as she walked over. “How did it go?”

“It went fine,” (Y/N) said with a small smile.

Vicente glanced at her hand. “You’re injured?”

“Huh? Oh, no. Well, not really,” (Y/N) looked down at her bandaged hand. “I just hit the side of the boat when getting away. It’s not that bad. I just didn’t have time to take off the bandage.”

Vicente nodded but still asked, “Can I look? Make sure it’s not bad?”

(Y/N) paused for a second before giving him her hand. Vicente unwrapped it and looked down at it. She wasn’t lying when she said it wasn’t that bad. There was a cut on the back of her hand and a nasty bruise.

“Make sure you clean it properly,” Vicente told her as he reached over to get her payment. “It should heal in at least a week, and I think you should wait before getting another contract. Let your hand heal some.”

(Y/N) took her payment. “Okay, and thank you,” she said before walking away to clean the cut.

**Savos Aren {Skyrim}**

A few months after being injured, Brynjolf finally let (Y/N) go back up to Winterhold, needing her to speak to Enthir again. His one condition was that they stayed in a building while they were speaking, and luckily, the lady at the front of the bridge remembered and understood when she asked if she could go in just to speak with the Bosmer.

Once inside the college, she looked around the courtyard. There was no one that she knew but the older Dunmer. What was his name? Savos? Yeah, Savos.

She walked over to him. “Excuse me, Savos,” the Nord got his attention.

Savos looked at her and smiled. “Ah, (Y/N), right? Are you looking for Enthir again?”

She nodded. “My brother told me not to let him walk me away from Winterhold after what happened last time. Do you know where he is?” She tilted her head.

Savos pointed at one of the towers. “His room is on the second floor. If he’s not in there, try the tavern.”

“Ah, thank you!” (Y/N) smiled at him before walking off to find Enthir.

**Aryon {Morrowind}**

It had been almost six months since he had last seen the Khajiit named (Y/N) had shown up in Tel Vos and became the Hortator. From what he heard, she killed Dagoth Ur and had seemingly disappeared. Ayron thought about her sometimes. She was an interesting character.

Speak of the Daedra, he looked up to see the Khajiit, doubled over and panting. He couldn’t help but snort as she slowly stood up.

“How can you get used to that?” she mumbled.

“You used a potion. You might feel better if you used a spell,” Aryon replied.

“Spell? I know nothing about magic,” her ears flattened. “Anyway, I was going around, thanking all the leaders of the houses and the Ashlanders for putting their trust in me. Mainly because it gives me an excuse to not be asked to help with every small task by people I don’t even know.”

Aryon chuckled. “Do you need another excuse?” (Y/N) tilted her head. “I’d be happy to teach you magic. At least a levitation spell.”

(Y/N)’s tail wagged. “Really?” Aryon nodded. “I’d like that a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'd just like to say I do have a parent scenarios/preferences that is similar to this but with the character raising you.
> 
> Also, I plan on adding another character when I hit a certain number of hits. If you have a character you want to see next, please comment and tell me.


	5. Asking Out

**Viarmo (Skyrim)**

It has been almost a year since (Y/N) started to study at the Bard’s College. While her voice had some work to do, she was very talented in playing instruments. (Y/N) looked up as Viarmo stood at her bedroom door.

“You okay? You haven’t come out all day,” he asked her.

(Y/N)’s (skin tone) cheeks darkened as she looked away. “I’m fine.”

The Altmer walked over and sat down beside her. “Are you sure?”

“Well… I was thinking,” she slowly looked back at him. “If I am really made to be a bard. I mean, I left the stronghold to start another life, and I thought a long time before I came here. But I don’t think I’m made for it.”

Viarmo placed a hand on her knee. “Why do you think that? Is it because of your voice? It’s gotten better. You can hold a note now, and you’ll only get better. You learned how to play instruments faster than anyone else I have ever seen. Not to mention,” he moved a hand up. He used his thumb and forefinger to gently grab her chin, getting her to look him in the face. “You have a very pretty face. A beautiful body. A wonderful personality.”

(Y/N)’s face was bright red. “Viarmo…”

“And if you’d let me, I’d love to call you my lover,” a smile came to his lips as he said this.

The orc stared at him for a long time before leaning closer to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and laid her head on his shoulder. “Only if you’d let me call you my lover.”

Viarmo chuckled happily and pulled her closer, placing a hand on her lower back. “I’d love that, my little songbird.”

**Ronthil (Skyrim)**

Ronthil rubbed his sweaty hands together as he walked to Lady (Y/N)’s room. She had asked to see him, saying she had something to speak about him. He was scared. Did he do something wrong? Was she mad at him? He slowly raised a hand up and knocked on the door.

“Come in,” (Y/N) called out. Ronthil walked in. “Close the door and come sit down.” She motioned to the chair beside her. Ronthil did as she said. “You’re too tense.” The Nord huffed before offering him a goblet.

Ronthil blinked and took it from her. “Thank you,” he said in a small voice. He brought it up to his lips and sipped the metallic drink.

They sat in silence for a while, drinking the blood before (Y/N) put hers down and looked over at Ronthil.

“Do you know why I asked you to come here?” The Nord asked. Ronthil shook his head, looking over at her. (Y/N) grinned, showing her bloodied fangs, and Ronthil couldn’t help but think she looked attractive. “I wanted to speak with you without my father around.”

“Without Orthjolf?”

“You know what Father thinks of mer,” (Y/N) simply said. “I wanted to ask you something.” Ronthil nodded. “I’ve been the Lord...er… Lady…er...whatever you want to call me of this clan. I’ve been watching you since before. I see how people treat you, and it does not make me happy. You deserve better. You deserve to be treated better. You deserve to at least be able to sleep on a coffin rather than the floor. Not only that, I find you very attractive-” Ronthil felt blood rush to his face. “-From your gravity-defying hair, that you actually look more… normal than the other vampire mer. And… oh, you know what, I’m trying to ask you to be my boyfriend.”

“I-I,” stuttered Ronthil.

(Y/N) sighed, looking away. “If I read this wrong, just tell me, and we can act like this-”

“NO!” Ronthil yelled out, making the Nord look back at him. “I-I mean, no, you didn’t read this wrong. I… I find you attractive too. Your (Hair color) hair. Your bloody smile. And if you’d take me, I’d love to be your boyfriend.”

(Y/N) simply grinned and took one of his hands in both of hers. The look in her eyes showed how excited she was. Ronthil couldn’t help but smile back.

**Siddgeir (Skyrim)**

It had been a couple of months since (Y/N) started staying in Falkreath. She was mostly seen around the inn or farm. Siddgeir visited her and invited her to dinner many times. At first, he was interested in how an Altmer had become a sellsword, but he started to become more interested in (Y/N) herself.

But after those months, she had disappeared with the Dragonborn. Siddgeir worried for her as she was gone, knowing how dangerous their adventures could be. He would deny it if someone asked.

Siddgeir couldn’t help but wonder why he was so worried. After all, he never really cared about this about anyone before. It was weird, and it was weird every time that he would think of her his heart sped up. It wasn’t until she returned with the Dragonborn with a nasty burn on his side that he realized why. He loved her.

It was two days after she returned to Falkreath that Siddgeir walked into Grave Concoctions to check on her. (Y/N) looked up as he walked in and gave a smile.

“I was wondering if you’d visit,” she said.

“How’s the burn?” he asked.

“It’s getting better. Zaria said she wanted to keep me here for another day. Just to make sure. What’s on your mind?” (Y/N) tilted her head. “You look like you’re thinking of something.”

Siddgeir sat down beside her. “I wanted to ask you something. Well, there’s no need to stumble over anything. Will you do me the pleasure of courting you?”

The Altmer blushed when he asked this but then she smiled. She reached over and took his hand, saying, “I thought you’d never ask.”

**Vicente Valtieri (Oblivion)**

It has been six months since (Y/N) joined the Dark Brotherhood. After her first contact, she hadn’t got more than a few small cuts and bruises. She worked her way up the ranks pretty fast and became very respected by the other assassins.

Vicente watched her from afar for a while now and couldn’t be happier with how she was growing. It was amazing to see the nervous noble turn into a true assassin. Lucien made a good choice.

One day, (Y/N) was handing in her contract, and Vicente was looking through the papers for her next contract.

“You’re a bit cluttered it seems,” the Imperial said, looking over at his desk.

Vicente chuckled. “Yeah. We’ve got a lot of contacts lately. Not enough assassins to take them all. Ah, here we are.” He picked up the paper and handed it to (Y/N) with a smile on his lips.

(Y/N) looked down at it and snorted, covering her mouth. Vicente started to sweat when she did this. 

“Is this how you ask people out?” She laughed. “Nonetheless, I accept. I’ll go on a date with you.”

Vicente smiled at her. “I didn’t think I could say it. Here, you’re actual contact.”

(Y/N) giggled in response and took the contract. She leaned over and kissed his cheek before walking off.

**Savos Aren (Skyrim)**

“(Y/N), I’m guessing you are here to Enthir again,” Savos said as she walked into the college grounds.

“Well, no, actually, I wanted to ask you something,” the Nord replied.

For months now, the Nord came back to the college with the excuse to speak with Enthir while she’s really been coming to speak with Savos. They’ve spoken a number of times about many things, and (Y/N) started to feel an attraction to the older Dunmer. And she decided to take the risk to ask.

“Oh?” Savos raised an eyebrow, interested in what she had to say. They went up to the Archmage’s Quarters to speak like they had done many times before.

“What do you want to speak about?” Savos asked.

The thief played with her hands as she tried to find the right wording. She was never the best at this. Their lives were so much different than each other. Was there even a chance for them to work?

“(Y/N)?” Savos asked before she blurted out.

“I like you.”

Savos’ eyes widened. Her face was red as she looked away from him. They were quiet for a while before Savos reached over, placing a hand on her cheek and made her look at him.

“You’re adorable,” he said to the Nord before leaning over, kissing her forehead. “I like you too.”

**Aryon (Morrowind)**

(Y/N) had been training under Aryon for a while now. She learned how to use a levitation spell and a few other simple spells. It made Ayron happy to see how excited she got every time she figured out a spell.

During this time, Aryon got (Y/N) to join House Telvanni and became her master. Even as her master, (Y/N) treated him like an old friend, and Aryon treated her as an equal. While it was never said, it was clear they were interested in each other.

“Hey, Aryon,” (Y/N) spoke up one day at dinner. She was half laying across the table with her head resting on her arm and her other arm draped over the side of the table. Her tail swooshed behind her.

“Yes?” Aryon asked, looking up at her, placing his fork and knife now. “What’s on your mind?”

“Well, I was wondering something,” the khajiit said, tilting her head to press her cheek against her upper arm. “What are we?”

Aryon looked at her for a while. “What do you want to be?”

“Well,” (Y/N) picked up her fork and picked at her food. “I don’t think it needs to be said, but I really like you and I would like to call you my boyfriend.”

The Telvanni master chuckled softly as he watched her. “If that’s what’s bothering you, I already see you as my girlfriend.”

(Y/N) blushed under her fur, and her tail started to wag faster. They didn't push it any further than that as she had her answer and was happy about it.


	6. NEW CHARACTER!!! Neloth {Morrowind / Dragonborn}

**About You**

You are a Maormer who came to Morrowind to escape your overbearing parents and a marriage they wanted to push you in. Along the way, you met a Dunmer who claimed to be the Nerevarine and started to travel with him. Years later, you came to Skyrim and found out you were Dragonborn.

**How You Meet**

“So this is the last guy you need before you become the Telvanni Hortator?” (Y/N) asked the Dunmer was they walked into Tel Naga.

The Nerevarine nodded. “Yeah. Aryon said this guy is ill-tempered. Hopefully, I don’t have to kill him like I did the archmagister.”

The Maormer snorted. “Let’s keep the weapons down until we know for sure we have no other choice.”

They got to the top of the tower and were met with an old looking Dunmer. (Y/N) stood back as she allowed her friend to do the talking. The second he opened his mouth to tell his story and ask to be the hortator, Master Neloth scoffed.

“No. No No. Not another word,” he said, glaring. “What the hell are you talking about? And who do you think you are?” The other Dunmer opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off. “NO. Just shut up! Nonsense! Superstitious nonsense! Don’t interrupt me with such foolishness. Just shut up and go away.”

Master Neloth turned to look away. The Nerevarine and (Y/N) looked at each other. (Y/N) stepped up and smiled softly.

“Excuse me, my name is (Y/N),” she started, and Neloth looked over at her. “I heard you were a very talented wizard, and I was wondering if you could help me with my spell casting. Just a simple spell I have been having trouble with.”

“What spell?” Neloth asked.

“Telekinesis. No matter what I do, I can’t seem to get the spell right.”

The nerevarine watched as Neloth, while still seemingly not wanting to help, helped the Maormer with her spell casting. In the end, she got a pretty good hang of the spell.

“Thank you, sir. Can I ask one more thing?” 

Neloth grunted.

“My friend here is trying to stop the blight and Dagoth Ur from taking over Morrowind. I would really appreciate it if you put your vote in and let him become the hortator.”

Neloth glanced at the Dunmer, scoffed, and turned away. “Hortator? War leader of House Telvanni? Is that necessary? Why doesn’t anyone tell me about these things?” he mumbled before looking back at the younger Dunmer. “So. Do you want the job? Are you qualified? Good. Then go ahead. I don’t care. Be the Hortator. Now go away.”

“Thank you,” the nerevarine said before he and (Y/N) left Tel Naga to return to Tel Vos.

**Meeting Again**

It was over two hundred years after (Y/N) and the nerevarine separated with the Nerevarine going to Akavir, and (Y/N) traveling around the rest of Tamriel. During her travels, she got caught in an Imperial ambush, found out she was Dragonborn, and defeated Alduin.

After the defeat of Alduin, she was attacked by some cultists, and she decided to go to Solstheim to check everything out. She found out about Miraak and about the stones.

(Y/N) came to Raven Rock to the earth stone after speaking to the Skaal Nords. She had to shout at that? Sounds fun. She stood a step closed to it.

“You there…” (Y/N) looked over at who was speaking to her. An older Dunmer in Telvanni robes. “You don’t seem to be in quite the same state as the others here. Very interesting. May I ask what it is you’re doing here?”

(Y/N) narrowed her eyes. “You look familiar,” she said. “Anyway, what are these people doing?”

The man stood next to her and watched the stone. “Building something, clearly. And yet they don’t seem to have much to say about it. I’m very interested to find out what happens when they finish.”

“Have you tried to stop this?” the Maormer looked up at him.

“Certainly not! Doing so would interfere with whatever is going on, and I would be unable to see how this all turns out.”

The younger mer stared up at him. “Wait a minute, you’re Master Neloth,” she recognized him.

Neloth raised an eyebrow and looked down at her. “Do I know you?”

“Well, we met about two hundred years ago.”

Neloth continued to look confused.

“You taught me how to use telekinesis.”

“Yes…”

The mer crossed her arms. “I was with the nerevarine and got you to accept him as the hortator.”

Neloth’s eyes widened. “Now, I remember you. What are you doing here?”

(Y/N) looked at him for a while before looking at the stone. “Stand back.” Neloth took a few steps back and watched as she shouted at the Earth Stone. His eyes widened as a lurker came out from the stone.

“Just great,” groaned (Y/N) as she pulled her weapon out. “Everyone get back!” She yelled at everyone while she jumped out and attacked the thing.

**Asking Out**

It had been about a year since Miraak was defeated, and (Y/N) decided to stay at Tel Mithryn to get away from everyone who was trying to get her to do things for them. She normally helped out Neloth’s new steward, Drovas Relvi.

There were many times that (Y/N) was questioned during her visits to Raven Rock as to why she decided to stay at Tel Mithryn. She would just shrugged and said she enjoyed it there.

Out of earshot, Talvas, Elynea, and Ulves questioned what kind of relationship she and Neloth had as they seemed very friendly to one another. The people in Raven Rock started to question it as well. It was at Raven Rock that the Maormer overheard some people talking about it. She decided to talk to Neloth about it.

“Hey, Neloth,” (Y/N) said one day as she sat down on one of the tables, flipping through a book.

“What is it?” Neloth glanced over.

“The people of Raven Rock are starting to wonder.”

“About?”

“Us.”

“Us?” The master wizard turned to face her. “What do you mean us?”

“I know they don’t want me to hear this, but they think we are in a relationship. A romantic relationship,” (Y/N) never looked up from her book.

“Is that what they think?” Neloth scoffed, turning his back to her. “If you hear them say it again, confirm it.”

(Y/N)’s face turned red. “O-okay,” she replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, check out my other stories 'The Bard Dragonborn' and 'Outlander' please. They aren't reader inserts, but I really like them.


	7. First Date and Kiss

**Viarmo {Skyrim}**

(Y/N) was almost embarrassed to be seen with Viarmo. Not because of him, but she was embarrassed for Viarmo. He was a beautiful, handsome Altmer, and she was, well, an orc.

Viarmo looked over at her as they walked around the city-wide festival. He reached down and took her hand. The girl looked up and blushed at his smile.

“You okay?” He asked in a small voice as they walked. “Are you still having doubts?”

“It… it feels like everything is stacked against me,” she mumbled. “It’s not that I don’t want to be here with you. I just can’t help but think-”

(Y/N)’s eyes widened, and her face darkened as Viarmo leaned down and pressed a kiss against her lips.

“That I’m ashamed to be around you? Oh, stop that. If I was, I wouldn’t have kissed you. Now, shall we continue to walk? I think I see a stall with your favorite food over there.”

(Y/N) didn’t trust herself to speak and only nodded. The rest of the night was fun, and her fear and embarrassment was forgotten.

**Ronthil {Skyrim}**

"Hey, Feran, can I borrow Ronthil for the night?" (Y/N) asked as she walked into the room. 

"You're the lord of this castle. You don't have to ask," Feran pointed out.

(Y/N) shrugged and took Ronthil's hand before dragging him away. She dragged him out to the watchtower and laid down on the ground. Ronthil looked unsure of what to do. The Nord smiled up at him. 

"Lay down," she said. "I brought you out there for a date. You know, since we can't really go anywhere else."

Ronthil blushed and laid down beside her. The girl turned to lay on her side and rest her head against his shoulder. The Bosmer wrapped his arm around her as they stared up at the sky.

"What if… your father finds us?” Ronthil asked for a while. “I-I know how-”

(Y/N) leaned up and pressed a kiss against his lips. Ronthil’s eyes fluttered shut as he kissed back. The Nord pulled back and pressed their foreheads together.

“I don’t care. Let’s just enjoy being alone, okay?” She smiled at him.

Ronthil simply nodded.

**Siddgeir {Skyrim}**

Being a jarl, he wasn’t able to take (Y/N) anywhere, but he was able to have a private dinner with her. They were sitting across from each other, talking and laughing.

Siddgeir never thought he would court an Altmer. Most Altmers thought they were better than humans, but (Y/N) was different. She didn’t care about them being different races, and she seemed to enjoy human company better.

“So, (Y/N), why did you come to Skyrim? You never told why,” he asked.

(Y/N) sipped her wine. “Well, I simply didn’t like the Summerset Isles,” she replied. “I don’t wish to talk about it.”

Siddgeir nodded and didn’t push her on it. They had a lovely time together, and when it was getting late and (Y/N) was about to head back to the inn, the Nord reached up. He placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her down to kiss her.

The Altmer smiled and bent down, returning the kiss. She pulled away and pressed their foreheads together.

“The Dragonborn and I are heading out to explore a cave tomorrow. I’ll see you in a few days,” (Y/N) reminded him after pulling away. She gave him one more kiss before leaving the longhouse.

**Vicente Valtieri {Oblivion}**

“So if not all vampires are allergic to garlic, why are you?” (Y/N) asked as she looked over at Vicente. She was sitting across from him, helping him sort out the contracts.

Vicente looked up, raising an eyebrow. “Why are you thinking of this?” he asked. “I mean, how does me being allergic to garlic come up while we’re sorting through contracts?”

“I don’t know,” (Y/N) shrugged. “So, you gonna answer or…?”

Vicente chuckled, placing one of the contracts down. “I was allergic before I turned,” he explained.

He shifted his seat to sit beside (Y/N). He reached up and pushed her hair behind her ear. She blushed a little as he did this.

“You’re adorable,” Vicente said to her before leaning closer.

(Y/N) leaned closer as well and pressed her lips around his. Vicente put his hand on the back of her head, and her hands found their way to his shoulders. A few seconds later, she jerked away.

“Are you okay?” Vicente asked, confused.

The Imperial wiped her mouth with her thumb. “Your fangs scraped me,” she said. There wasn’t much blood, just a little.

“You should find a potion of cure disease to be safe,” Vicente told her.

(Y/N) nodded and stood up. She kissed his temple before walking off to get the potion.

**Savos Aren {Skyrim}**

(Y/N) and Savos were above his quarters. It was a clear night, and the aurora was as clear as day. The Nord was sitting on the Dunmer’s lap as they shared a blanket for warmth.

“You’ve never seen the aurora this close before?” Savos assumed while looking down at her.

The Nord nodded as she shifted a little to look at him. “No. I’m not big on being out during the night, and I live in the plankside of Riften. It’s the mostly underground area,” she explained.

“Mostly?”

“Mostly as in the houses are built into the ground, but it’s right above the water,” she explained.

Savos nodded as (Y/N) looked back up at the sky. He smiled as he lifted a hand a little and made magical, glowing lights of different colors came down around them. His smile got bigger as he saw the sparkle in her eyes.

(Y/N) looked back at Savos, who was just watching her. She hesitated for a second before leaning over and pressed her lips against his. The Dunmer pulled her body closed as they kissed.

(Y/N) was the first to pull back and laid her head on his chest. “Hey, Savos.”

“Hm?”

“Can you teach me some magic? I… I never had anyone who could teach me…”

Savos chuckled. “Why don’t you join the college? Stay here and focus on learning?”

(Y/N) gave a small nod. “I’d like that, but I’d have to talk to my brother about it. We… we only have each other and have never been away from each other too long.”

Savos simply nodded in understanding.

**Aryon {Morrowind}**

“You’re entertained easily,” Aryon said as he watched (Y/N) paw at the water, trying to catch a fish.

“You never know the fun of catching a fish by hand,” she said, looking over. “Unless you do it. After all, when you’re from the street, you never knew when you would be able to get fish again.”

Aryon paused before walking over. He pulled off his robe, folded it before placing it down, and took off his shoes. “Okay, how do you do this?”

(Y/N) grinned, and her tail wagged. “Okay, get as close to the water as you can.” Aryon did what she said. “Get your hands ready. It might be a little harder for you since you don’t have claws. Now, watch the fish, and when you’re ready, try to grab it.”

They did this for a while before Aryon grabbed a fish. He smiled as he looked over at (Y/N). “I did it!”

The khajiit smiled and was about to say something before the fish wiggled around in his hand, slapped him in the face, and tried to get away. Aryon tried to grab it but fell into the shallow water.

(Y/N) laughed as she stood up and stepped into the water. She held a hand out to him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down into the water. She squealed before Ayron pressed his lips against hers.

Her tail wagged as she kissed back. She pulled back after a while and pressed their foreheads together. Her tail wagged as they laughed at what happened.

**Neloth {Morrowind / Dragonborn}**

Talvas was somewhere away from Tel Mithryn, leaving (Y/N) and Neloth alone. (Y/N) was watching Neloth writing down some notes from his latest study of spriggans.

Neloth looked over at her and noticed that she was starting to nod off. He couldn’t help but smile softly. (Y/N) raised an eyebrow at him and sat up. She rubbed her ears.

“You’re looking at me funny,” she said as she stood up and stretched. Her gills on her neck twitched a little.

Neloth snorted as she walked over. “So you can look at me, and I can’t look at you,” asked the wizard, pulling her into his lap.

(Y/N) yawned and leaned her head against his shoulder, humming. “Maybe.”

He snorted again and leaned down. His kiss was just a quick peck. “Too bad.”

(Y/N)’s face was bright red as Neloth went back to writing down and looking over his notes.


	8. Stealing His Clothes

**Viarmo {Skyrim}**

Viarmo hadn’t seen (Y/N) all day as he had been busy with some newcomers that came earlier in the week. It was a snowy day, and it was very cold.

When he walked into his room that night, he couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. (Y/N) was laying on his bed, fast asleep, and was dressed in his fine clothes. It looked big on her.

The Altmer took his shoes off and closed the door. He laid down and wrapped his arms around the orc. The orc shifted a little and looked up at him.

“You look adorable,” he whispered.

(Y/N) simply smiled and snuggled into his arms, going back to sleep, mumbling, “Warm.”

**Ronthil {Skyrim}**

(Y/N) rubbed the back of her neck as she was looking through her closet for something to wear. She raised an eyebrow as she pulled out a set of red vampire armor. This wasn’t hers. She chuckled as she realized that Ronthil must have left it here since he doesn’t have a place to keep his stuff.

She pulled off her nightgown and slipped on the armor. She looked at herself in the mirror and looked at how ill-fitted it was for her. They were around the same height. She had seen how this armor looked on Ronthil and knew it was ill-fitted on her.

“(Y/N), have you-” Ronthil turned red as he saw what she was wearing.

(Y/N) looked over at him and smiled. She walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down. She kissed his nose.

“You need better armor. You’ll get it within the week.”

Ronthil simply blushed and squeaked out, “Okay.”

**Siddgeir {Skyrim}**

Siddgeir stared at (Y/N) with a raised eyebrow. “Why?”

The Altmer was wearing his shirt, which was short on her. It showed her stomach a little. “Why not?”

Siddgeir and (Y/N) looked at each other before the Nord shook his head. He reached over and pulled her into his lap. He kissed her cheek.

“You look cute,” he mumbled. “Though, why didn’t you pick a longer shirt?”

“Didn’t want to,” (Y/N) replied, leaning her head on his shoulder.

**Vicente Valtieri {Oblivion}**

“You’re wearing my shirt,” the Breton stated as she walked into the room and he looked up.

(Y/N) nodded. “True,” she said. “My shirt was torn on my last contract so I borrowed yours.”

Vicente glanced up and down and saw that it went down to her midthigh. (Y/N) also had to roll up the sleeves because they were so long.

He smiled at her. “Keep it. It looks better on you.”

(Y/N) just simply blushed as he said this.

**Savos Aren {Skyrim}**

(Y/N) had convinced her brother to let her join the College of Winterhold and was enjoying her time as a student. She became close friends with Onmund, Brelyna, and J’zargo, and she enjoyed studying magic more than she did being a thief. Though the cold was something to get used to.

It was night, and she and Savos were having dinner together. They were talking about how much (Y/N) had learned so far and how she was enjoying it.

Even though they were inside, the Nord was still shaking. Savos watched her as she spoke before he pulled off the top part of his robes and wrapped it around her shoulders.

(Y/N) turned pink as he did this. Savos smiled at her, “You look cold.” He couldn’t help but laugh as the Nord hid her face in his shoulder.

**Aryon {Morrowind}**

The khajiit was helping Aryon while he was working on a big project. She had done his laundry for him and was putting everything up. She paused as she looked at the extravagant robes. She ran her furry thumb over the fabric.

She looked around before deciding to try it on. What harm could it do? She slipped it on and looked in the mirror in the room.

It was big on her and hung off one of her shoulders. The back also was pulled up with her tail in the way of letting it fall down. She turned to look at her back but stopped when she saw Aryon standing in the doorway.

Aryon looked at her with a smile on his face. His smile got wider as he saw the skin under her fur get red. He walked over and played a hand on her cheek.

“Why do you have to be so cute?” He asked before kissing her forehead. “If you like it, I can get one for you.” (Y/N)’s tail only wagged at this.

**Neloth {Morrowind / Dragonborn}**

“Why are you in my robe?”

(Y/N) looked up at Neloth. She was sitting down on a table with a book in her arms. She looked down at the robe before looking back at Neloth.

“Because I like it.”

“You like it?”   
“It’s big and smells like you,” the Maormer explained.

Neloth’s lips twitched a little in a smile as he simply shook his head. “Just make sure you don’t get it dirty,” he said before turning on his heels and walking off.


	9. How You Cuddle / Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for two hundred hits!

**Viarmo {Skyrim}**

Cuddle - You two face each other with Viarmo holding you to his chest, your legs tangled.

Kiss - Viarmo likes to kiss you slowly with his hand on the back of your head.

**Ronthil {Skyrim}**

Cuddle - You lay on your back with Ronthil laying his head on your chest as you run your fingers through his hair.

Kiss - Your kisses are soft and quick, and you typically do most of the kissing.

**Siddgeir {Skyrim}**

Cuddle - You two spoon. Siddgeir likes your chest against his back and your arms around him.

Kiss - Siddgeir pulls you down by your shirt to kiss you, and you like to tease him about it afterward.

**Vicente Valtieri {Oblivion}**

Cuddle - You like to hide your face in his neck while you lay on top of him.

Kiss - Your kisses are very quick since Vicente doesn’t want to cut you with his fangs like he did last time.

**Savos Aren {Skyrim}**

Cuddle - You sit in Savos’ lap while he’s working, and you normally fall asleep like that.

Kiss - You normally kiss each other’s cheeks throughout the day when you see each other. When you do actually kiss, Savos pulls you close by the waist and presses your bodies together.

**Aryon {Morrowind}**

Cuddle - Since Aryon is normally busy and you’re light, you normally cling onto his back with your legs around his waist and arms around his neck when you want to cuddle.

Kiss - Your kisses are quick as you normally kiss each other while you pass by each other.

**Neloth {Morrowind / Dragonborn}**

Cuddle - While either of you are doing something around Tel Mithryn, the other just walks over and wraps their arms around each other.

Kiss - You two never kiss when anyone else is around. When you do kiss, it’s slow, and it’s never just one kiss.


	10. Meeting Your Family

**Viarmo {Skyrim}**

“Hey, (Y/N),” Viarmo looked over as she laid in bed, reading a book.

The orc looked over at him. “Yes?”

“Can you tell me about your family?” the Altmer asked. “What was it like growing up in a stronghold?”

“...I grew up in Narzulbur as you know. I am the daughter of Chief Mauhulakh,” she said, sitting up. The Altmer sat down beside her as she explained.

“My mother passed away giving birth. Just like the mother of my older siblings, Dushnamub and Urog. We were raised by the elder, Bolar. As I neared becoming an adult, my father talked about marrying me off.”

(Y/N) shifted a little as she looked up at Viarmo. “I ran away to not be married off, and I don’t wish to go back to Narzulbur. I like it here. I mean-” she smiled. “-I get to be here with you.”

Viarmo smiled and leaned over to kiss her. “I like you here too,” he whispered against her lips.

**Ronthil {Skyrim}**

(Y/N) paced her room as Ronthil remained sitting in front of the fire. They were waiting for Orthjolf to show up as they were ready to tell him about their relationship.

“Why is he here?”

They looked over at the door to see Orthjolf standing there, glaring at the Bosmer. His daughter stepped beside Ronthil, placing her hand on his shoulder.

“Father, there’s something I wish to tell you,” she said.

“Go on,” Orthjolf crossed his arms.

(Y/N) and Ronthil looked at each other before looking back at him. “We have been dating for a couple of months now.”

“...”

For the longest time, neither of them could tell what Orthjolf was thinking. He just stared at them. His eyes moved to look just at Ronthil, glaring.

“If you hurt her, you won’t see the moon again,” he warned before turning on his hill and walking away.

(Y/N) let out a breath of air before looking at Ronthil, who still looked pale. She smiled at him.

“At least we don’t have to hide anymore,” she said.

**Siddgeir {Skyrim}**

Siddgeir looked over at (Y/N) as they rode up to the Thalmor Embassy. He had asked her to be his date to it, and she looked rather nervous. He reached over and grabbed her hand. The Altmer looked at him and smiled softly.

When they walked into the party, (Y/N) stayed by Siddgeir’s side, holding his hand. She kept glancing at all the soldiers. Siddgeir squeezed her hand as he spoke to one of the other jarls there.

“So this is where you have been, (Y/N).”

The Altmer and Nord looked over at the owner of the voice. There was an older Thalmor agent standing there. All eyes were on them.

“...Long time no see, Uncle Rulindil,” mumbled the sellsword. “Was hoping I wouldn’t run into you.”

Rulindil crossed his arms and asked, “What are you doing here? Why did you leave the Summerset Isles?”

“...I didn’t like the Summerset Isles and left. I’m a sellsword now, but I’m here because my lover asked me to come along,” (Y/N) simply said. “Oh, if you write to Mother and Father, do tell them hi for me, and tell them that I don’t plan on returning anytime soon.” She then turned away from Rulindil and refused to say another word to him.

By the end of the night as Siddgeir and (Y/N) were riding a carriage back to Falkreath. Siddgeir looked at her.

“So… you want to explain some things?”

The Altmer looked over at him. “My mother and father are Thalmor agents. I left the Summerset Isles to… get away from an arranged marriage to the son of some more agents.” She smiled at him. “I love it here. I don’t ever want to leave. I don’t want to leave your side.”

Siddgeir couldn’t help but smile as she said this.

**Vicente Valtieri {Oblivion}**

(Y/N) and Vicente were on a contract together. They had just finished their kill, and (Y/N) was keeping watch as the vampire was getting the blood from the body. After getting the blood, they slipped out of the house and walked down the dark streets.

“(Y/N)?”

The Imperial froze as she heard her name being called. The Breton looked at her, confused. (Y/N) said nothing as she grabbed Vicente’s hand and started running.

They ran side by side in silence for a few minutes before they were out of town and in the woods, where they slowed down out of breath.

“Why?” Vicente panted out.

“That… that was my mother’s voice. You know, the one I’m hiding from,” (Y/N) explained, looking over. “I really don’t wish to be found.”

Vicente looked behind them. “We should head back then. Put as much distance from her as we can… before daylight.”

(Y/N) nodded again. “Yeah, let’s go,” she agreed, and they started walking again.

**Savos Aren {Skyrim}**

(Y/N) returning to the college from Winterhold as she had bought a few things from the local store. She stretched and yawned, stepping through the gates. She almost immediately was hit in the face with a snowball.

The Nord wiped her face and looked at the person who did it. Her eyes fell on the older red-haired Nord.

“Bryn!” She squealed out. “What are you doing here?”

“I was speaking with Enthir,” Brynjolf explained. “Thought I’d wait and see you. How’s the… magic thing going?”

(Y/N) grinned as she started showing some of the smaller and safer things that she had learned. While she was going this, Savos walked out of the Hall of Elements to see (Y/N) with the other Nord.

He waited for a few minutes before walking over. (Y/N) looked at him and smiled.

“Hey, Savos!”

“Hello, Dear. Who is this?” He asked, standing beside (Y/N).

“Oh, this is Brynjolf, my older brother,” she explained. “Brynjolf, this is the Archmage and my lover, Savos.”

Brynjolf looked at the Dunmer. “So you’re the reason my little sister wanted to move here and join the college?” He asked.

“I am,” Savos said, placing his hand on the small of (Y/N)’s back. “Part of it.”

“Just… just keep her safe,” Brynjolf said after a while. “She’s the only family I have.”

Savos nodded and gave a kind smile. “Of course, sera,” he said.

**Aryon {Morrowind}**

You were born of uncertain parents so you have no family.

**Neloth {Morrowind / Dragonborn}**

(Y/N) decided to go with Neloth to go to Raven Rock for some supplies. She took a drink from her water canteen. Her dry gills twitched. She then splashed some water on the gills.

“I hate this heat,” she mumbled to the Telvanni wizard. “I hate this island. The water is bad for the gills.”

Neloth glanced over and snorted. “I’m sure you would be picky about the water, no matter where you were.”

“True… the ash is still annoying,” she replied. “Hey, aren’t those more Maormers getting off that boat?... Wait… you gotta be kidding me…”

“Kidding you?” Neloth asked.

“That’s… those are my parents… Please hide me,” the Dragonborn grumbled as she looked away from the boat, but it was too late.

“(Y/N)! Is that really you?!”

The girl rolled her eyes. “Yes, (Mother’s Name). Very nice to see you. Now, leave me alone.”

Neloth placed a hand on (Y/N)’s back and got her to walk faster. “I’ll keep them away the best I can,” he mumbled to her, knowing the story of her parents.

“Thank you.”


End file.
